One More Night
"One More Night" is a song performed by American pop rock band Maroon 5. The song was released on June 18, 2012, as the second single from their fourth studio album, Overexposed (2012). It was written by Adam Levine, Shellback, Max Martin and Savan Kotecha, while production was handled by Shellback and Martin. It is a pop song with a strong influence of reggae. Lyrically, it talks about not getting along with someone and hoping he only stays with her just "one more night". It is built upon the idea that the heart, mind and body usually want opposing things. The song received mostly favorable reviews from music critics. Most of them complimented the reggae influence on the track, Levine's vocals and labeled it a "summer catchy song". However, some critics perceived a lack of identity and criticized the song's melody. The song spent nine consecutive weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100. The song has also been a success on theAustralian Singles Chart and on the Canadian Hot 100, reaching number two and topping the New Zealand Singles Chart and theSouth Korean Gaon International Chart. The song has sold 6.9 million copies, becoming the 8th best selling song worldwide in 2012. A music video directed by Peter Berg was released on June 25, 2012. In the video, Levine becomes a boxer working to support his girlfriend and baby. As the singer spends time training for a big fight, he struggles to stay close to his girlfriend while raising their child together. Though he appears determined, his significant other seems troubled by his bloody profession and financial stability for their daughter and leaves him in the end. The band performed the song for the first time on the Today Show concert series on June 29, 2012, also performing the song on the Late Show with David Letterman and their Overexposed Tour (2012–14). Background and release After the success of "Payphone", the band announced that "One More Night" was going to be released as the second single from Overexposed on June 18, 2012. On May 18, 2012, the band premiered the song at the Revel Casino and Hotel in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Speaking to VH1, Levine said that "'One More Night' was one of the songs that was more far along when we heard it ... Shellback, who did 'Moves Like Jagger' with us, it was one of those things that the instant we heard it as a group, we thought, 'Wow.'" Composition and lyrics "One More Night" was written by Adam Levine, Shellback, Max Martin, and Savan Kotecha, while production was handled by Martin and Shellback. It is a pop song, with a reggae beat infused into the percussion, giving the song a more danceyfeel. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Universal Music, the song is in the key of F minor with a tempo of 93 beats per minute. It follows a chord progression of Fm–E♭–B♭m, and Levine's vocals span from F3to C5. Lyrically, the song is built upon the idea of the quintessential push and pull between what the heart, mind and body want, which are usually opposing things. It starts with Adam Levine's "Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh", underlined by a reggae beat. "You and I go hard at each other like we're goin' to war", Levine sings and then tempers that statement by saying, "Try to tell you ‘no but my body keeps on telling you ‘yes’", lamenting over not being able to resist the atrractive charms of an addictive person. The chorus finds Levine bewitched by someone he knows he shouldn’t be with: "So I cross my heart and I hope to die / That I’ll only stay with you one more night / And I know I said it a million times / But I’ll only stay with you one more night." Regarding the song's theme, Amy Sciaretto of PopCrush defined the track: Critical reception The song has received generally mixed to positive reviews from music critics. Bill Lamb of About.com gave the song 4 out of 5 stars, praising "the catchy reggae-drenched musical production" and "Adam Levine's confident pop vocals". However, he wrote: "Adam Levine's singing about being guilt-ridden over his part in relationship hell above a sunny musical production is feeling somewhat like formula. However, for now, enjoy the song's simple charms, and there will be much more to examine when the album Overexposed hits stores." Amy Sciaretto of Pop Crush praised the band for making "a seamless blend of pop, rock and reggae, while remaining uniquely Maroon 5." Sciaretto also wrote: "We’ve all been there, but it’s M5 who put the feeling in a song for pretty much the entire population of the planet to relate to. While this is not a dance floor anthem, it’s certainly a windows-down, summer-ready song." Robert Copsey of Digital Spy called it "a bouncy, reggae-flecked midtempo with a chorus that feels reassuringly familiar." Rick Florino of Artist Direct wrote a very positive review, describing the song: Robbie Daw was divided with the song, writing: "On one hand, the employment of these slang terms du jour seem a bit of out of character for the Cali band. But then again, this album is exec-produced by Max Martin — so say hello to the new, (even more so) commercially-viable Maroon 5." Fraser McAlpine from BBC Music wrote a more mixed review, commenting: "One More Night's melody can’t go more than a bar or two without repeating – as if the band is worried it may forget itself – or getting stuck on a Morse code note for a while, just like a Rihanna song would." Simon Price from The Independent stated that the song is "a piece of electro-reggae that makes Ace of Base sound like Lee "Scratch" Perry. Chart performance The song debuted at number 42 on the Billboard Hot 100, for the issue dated July 7, 2012. It also debuted at number 12 on the Digital Songs chart. The song debuted at number 30 on the Billboard Adult Pop Songs chart. For the week ending August 18, 2012, the song was the greatest gainer on the Billboard Pop Songs chart, at number 20. At the same issue, the song was the "Airplay Gainer" and climbed from 54 to number 30 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. For the week ending August 25, 2012, the song moved from number 30 to number 15, becoming the "Digital Gainer". For the week ending September 1, 2012, the song leaped from number 15 to number 8, becoming the "Digital and Streaming Gainer". For the week ending September 9, 2012, the song eventually leaped to number 4, becoming the "Digital Gainer" of the week, selling 195,000 copies. On the Digital Songs chart, it was held off the top-spot by Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" which sold 307,000 copies. For the week ending September 16, 2012, "One More Night" lifted from number 4 to number 3 on the Hot 100 with the chart's top "Airplay and Streaming Gainer" awards, as it pushes 16-13 on Radio Songs (61 million) and 19-11 on On-Demand Songs (516,000). Having been the Hot 100's top Digital Gainer the previous three weeks, it has won a combination of the three badges in each of the last five frames. On Digital Songs, it spends a second week at number two (193,000 copies) and passes a million in sales to-date. The song also gained the "Greatest Gainer" status for reaching number 8 on the Pop Songs. For the week of September 29, 2012, the song reached number-one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, in its 13th week on the chart. It became their third number-one single - the band had previously reigned with "Makes Me Wonder" for three weeks in 2007 and with "Moves Like Jagger," featuring Christina Aguilera, for four weeks in 2011. For the week of October 6, 2012, the song spent a second week at number-one, with a 7% increase to 205,000 downloads sold in the chart's tracking week, according to Nielsen SoundScan. For the week of October 13, 2012, the song spent a third week at the top, with top Airplay Gainer honors for a fifth consecutive week, as it holds at number 2 in its 10th week on the Radio Songs chart with a 15% increase to 116 million all-format audience impressions, according to Nielsen BDS. In its fourth week at the top, the song bested "Gangnam Style" by Psy, a fewer than 700 overall chart points. In its fifth week at the top, it increased 5%, with 131 million all-format audience impressions. At nine weeks on top, it is also Maroon 5's longest Hot 100 reign, besting the four-week stint of "Moves Like Jagger" in 2011. On November 25, 2012, the song was beaten by Rihannawith her single "Diamonds". By March 2013, the song had sold over 4 million digital copies in the United States. As of June 2014, it has sold 4,635,000 copies in the US. The song debuted at number 27 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, for the issue dated July 7, 2012. The following week, the song became the "Biggest Free Faller", dropping from number 27 to number 60. After a week fluctuating on the chart, the song climbed to number 50, on July 28, 2012. After another week fluctuating on the chart, the song jumped from number 52 to number 31. For the week ending August 25, 2012, the song earned the "Digital Gainer" title as it lifted from number 17 to number 8. For the week ending September 1, 2012, the song rose to number 6. For the issue dated September 15, 2012, the song leaped to number 3, becoming their fifth top-three single. It has since peaked at number 2 for six non-consecutive weeks. "One More Night" debuted at number 22 on the Australian ARIA Singles Chart issue dated July 22, 2012. The following week, the song climbed from number 22 to number 7. For the week ending August 5, 2012, the song remained at number 4. For the week ending August 12, 2012, the song moved to number 2, tying with the peak position of their previous two singles "Payphone" and "Moves Like Jagger". On the New Zealand Singles Chart, the song debuted at number 21, moved from 21 to number 3 and reached number-one. It remained at the top for three consecutive weeks, before falling to number 2, where it stayed for two consecutive weeks. In Sweden, the song debuted at number 43 on the Sverigetopplistan chart. Later, it jumped to number 28, while in its third week, it climbed to number 18. It has since peaked at number 5. Music video Official video The official video of "One More Night" was filmed on April 20, 2012. The video was directed by Peter Berg. The video premiered on June 25, 2012 on MTV at 7:53 pm EST. Following the premiere, Adam Levine sat down for a live half-hour webchat on MTV.com with journalist James Montgomery to talk about the video. Actress Minka Kelly plays Levine's love interest in the video. "I play a heartbreaker, I guess", she said in the clip. "I do very bad things... but necessary". The tone of the video is supposedly dark, about him leaving the girl to be a boxing champ and her leaving him because she’s fed up. Synopsis The video for "One More Night" opens with two goldfish swimming around in a spheric bowl before segueing into a sequence where the seemingly idyllic home life Levine enjoys with video girlfriend Minka Kelly and their baby daughter is set against scenes of his hands being wrapped and of him training in a boxing ring. At home, he eats a protein-heavy meal and revels in his baby girl's laughter as he holds her high in the air. But all is not well, as frequent cuts to Kelly's concerned frown let on. The writing is on the wall when he has to leave for a big fight and before he leaves, he pretends to soft box his baby daughter. As he steps into the ring to cheers, she packs her bags. He wins the fight, but when he returns home battered from the battle, he finds he's lost everything that really mattered. Kelly and their child are gone and all that's left are the relics of his profession — trophies, a jump rope, a few pictures and a lone goldfish. Reception John Mitchell of MTV News commented: "The clip could be looked at as a metaphor for the difficulties Levine faces balancing his professional life as a world-famous singer and TV star and a personal life with the same wants (happy relationship, a family) as everyone else." He further added: "Perhaps the video is a lingering response to his recent breakup from model Anne Vyalitsyna. Robbie Daw of Idolator agreed, writing: "We wouldn’t be surprised to find out that the breakup had some impact on the theme for the video." However, Daw noted: "The visual, for the most part, strays from the song’s lyrics, which seem to describe a man trying to resist the sexual charms of a woman he realizes he’s not compatible with." Rolling Stone stated: "Despite the track's laid-back reggae sound, the clip is quite emotionally heavy." Alexandra Carpototo of Pop Crush commented: "We couldn’t even fathom leaving him; and him playing a father just makes us want him even more. There’s just something so hot about a bruised Adam Levine (both physically and emotionally)." Ray Rahman of Entertainment Weekly's Music Mix wrote that "You might expect an epic music video — the 'Payphone' clip was a mini action film, after all — but the concept is on the subdued side." Melinda Newman of HitFix thought that "The clip is beautifully shot and Levine gets to show off his boxing chops and his abs, but it’s a pretty tepid affair all around." Emily Exton of Pop Dust commented about the end of the video, writing "Considering he boxes for a living, we’ll allow five minutes of wallowing before making requisite 'get back in the ring!' comments in reference to his dating life. Yes, she’s left him and yes, this is the woman who inflicted her Helen of Troy-like powers across the entire Lonestar State, but isn’t it always on to the next one? Good thing Levine loves ladies so much." Live performances The band performed the song for the first time on May 18, 2012, during their concert at the Revel Casino and Hotel in Atlantic City, New Jersey. They also played it during their special concert at the Ed Sullivan Theater in New York, which was a part of the "Live on Letterman" concert series on June 25, 2012 – that was the day of the world premiere of the Overexposed album – and on the Today Show, on June 29, 2012, where they also performed previous hits: "Payphone", "Moves Like Jagger" and "Harder to Breathe". Release history Category:Songs Category:Songs from Overexposed Category:Singles Category:Singles from Overexposed